Una cierta promesa por cumplir
by longliveotakus500
Summary: Al final prometí que regresaría. AU. Sumario completo dentro
1. Prologo

**Hola gente primero que nada feliz año nuevo (atrasado) espero que cumplan todos sus propósitos para este 2014 y espero que tengan un feliz año, segundo: como esta historia es de esas que simplemente se te ocurren por que si probablemente no la actualice muy seguido (que novedad -.-) pero no se preocupen tendrá un final al igual que las otras historias que andan rondando por aquí, tercero: Es un AU (a mi me gusta siempre alejarme del canon por lo que muchas de mis historias serán así) contando que pasaría si cierta par de rubias estuvieran mas involucradas en la historia que la mayor parte de los personajes incluyendo a nuestro pelinegro con mala suerte, cuarto: la historia se desarrolla después del NT 7 pero antes del NT 8 (ya veré que haré para que coincidan cronológicamente) dicho esto comenzamos**

* * *

Ciudad Academia un enclave independiente en la prefectura de Tokio en Japón, un lugar relativamente normal a simple vista y sin embargo era conocida en el mundo por tres razones: 1-la tecnología y los avances científicos que se lograban en ese lugar eran futuristas y estaban muy adelantados para la época, 2-era la razón de su nombre: la mayor parte de su población estaba conformada por estudiantes de todos los niveles de educación ademas de que en su territorio se encontraban algunas de las escuelas mas caras y prestigiosas de Japón y 3-con ayuda de su tecnología había logrado lo que ninguna otra potencia: había hecho que la mayor parte de sus habitantes desarrollaran poderes sobrenaturales de toda clase: desde la piroquinesis hasta la teletransportacion haciéndolos espers y clasificándolos del 0 al 5 según su tipo de habilidad y su manejo sobre ella.

-o-

Era un frió día de noviembre en Ciudad Academia, en las calles la gente transitaba con calma aunque claro la mayor parte de ellos ni siquiera estaban enterados de los hechos que habían ocurrido en la ciudad hace un par de días. Resulta que gracias a las ambiciones de cierta científica y al mismo tiempo miembro de la Junta de Directores la cual dirige a la ciudad, había sumido a esta en un estado de caos haciendo recaer el epicentro del mismo en una niña de 8 años sin embargo gracias a los esfuerzos de dos niveles 0, a algunos espers nivel 4 e incluyendo a la mayor parte de los niveles 5 de la ciudad lograron mantener bajo control la situación.

Ahora la gente recuperada de lo que paso hace días continuaba con su rutina diaria dentro de la ciudad incluyendo a dos participantes de estos disturbios que en ese momento se encontraban en un parque. Ambos eran rubios y a simple vista parecían hermanos pero acercándose un poco mas se darían cuenta de que no tenían nada en común. Uno era un chico que a simple vista no tenia nada especial pero realmente ha tenido un pasado lleno de incidentes que entre los mas destacados se encuentran: un frustado ataque terrorista a una de las universidades de la ciudad, ser sobreviviente de una guerra de facciones, de una incursión contra una invasión en territorio estadounidense y veterano de la III guerra mundial, ademas de ser la segunda persona en derrotar a un esper nivel 5 (considerados los seres mas poderosos del mundo) y ahora ser considerado un simple lacayo de un equipo conformado por otras 3 chicas (entre las que se encuentran esa esper nivel 5). El nombre de esta persona es Shiage Hamazura y a su lado se encontraba la pequeña que había desencadenado los disturbios en la ciudad y que ahora estaba bajo su cuidado: Fremea Seivelun

Muchos pensaran que seria algo raro encontrar a una niña de 8 años bajo la protección de un ex-pandillero aunque antes de que Shiage se hiciese cargo de ella, se encontraba bajo la protección de otros dos skill-outs por lo que para Fremea era completamente normal en su vida.

-¡Nyaaa pero no es justo!

-Lo siento pero no me harás cambiar de opinión

-Nya ¿por que hay un problema para que le compres a Fremea el nuevo _Blood and Destroy II_?

-En primer lugar no se como a una niña como tu le compraron el primero

-En primer lugar Onee-chan lo haría

Shiage no evito sentir un escalofrió cuando escucho esto, miro a la pequeña y recordó la primera vez que llego a los cuarteles de Skill-Out con su hermana mayor, recordó como todos los presentes les apuntaron a ambas con diferentes cantidades de armas aunque esto pareció no importarle a la mayor que solicito una charla con el líder de la pandilla en ese momento. Este salio de la multitud de gente y se encamino afuera con las dos chicas, después de un rato vio como los tres regresaban y la mayor le dio unas instrucciones a Fremea al oído y después se despidió dejando a Fremea con ellos. No pudo evitar un nudo en la garganta cuando recordó el destino de su hermana mayor la cual había prometido regresar por ella, recordó como termino muerta el 9 de octubre de ese mismo año a manos de una demente nivel 5 pero después Shiage regreso a la realidad al ver de nuevo a la pequeña rubia

-Escucha, puede que mañana regresemos por ese juego tuyo, pero hoy tenemos que regresar temprano sino Takitsubo se podría enojar conmigo

-¡Nyaa, Eres el mejor Hamazura!

La pequeña no pudo contener su emoción y salto dándole un abrazo a Shiage el cual un poco apenado le regreso el mismo y después de bajarla se encaminaron a su casa aunque ninguno de los dos se percataron de que durante su estancia en el parque eran observados por una persona

Llegaron a un edificio departamental en el cual vivían las 3 compañeras de Shiage, Fremea y el pero al parecer habían llegado temprano ya que nadie se encontraba en ese momento

-Ok, tu ve a tu cuarto mientras yo veré que hago para la cena

-Ok, iré a ver como esta escarabajo-san

Rápidamente la pequeña entro a su cuarto y se encamino hacia su ventana en la cual se encontraba un escarabajo rinoceronte blanco

-Buen día escarabajo-san

-Por favor Fremea dime Kakine

-Nya, en primer lugar te seguiré diciendo escarabajo-san a no ser que cambies tu forma

-Esta bien si tu insistes

Diciendo esto el escarabajo tomo vuelo de la ventana y mientras se mantenía en el aire comenzó comenzó a formarse una sustancia blanca alrededor de el que finalmente termino tomando la forma de un joven aunque aun mantenía su color blanco

-¿Mejor Freme-san?

-Personalmente me gustas mas como escarabajo

Mientras Fremea y el joven mantenían su conversación entro al cuarto Shiage que no pudo evitarse sentirse sorprendido por la presencia del joven blanco

-Honestamente, nunca me acostumbrare a eso

-Lo harás con el tiempo Hamazura, por cierto ¿no vas a ver que ella coma?

-Estamos esperando a Takitsubo y las demás

-Je, esa Mugino siempre llegando tarde para terminar comiendo en otro lado

Mientras los dos jóvenes seguían con su charla de repente sonó la puerta. Suponiendo de que se tratase de las chicas Fremea fue a abrir la puerta aunque cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña exclamación. Temiendo lo peor ambos chicos salieron del cuarto hacia la puerta donde encontraron a Fremea simplemente parada con una expresión de sorpresa. Shiage se acerco lentamente al marco y cuando se encontró frente a este no pudo evitar mostrar en su rostro un gran asombro

-T-tu ¿que-que haces aquí?

Shiage miro a la persona que tenia frente a ella. Era una chica un poco mas baja que el, tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules y vestía un traje de manga larga negro, una falda blanca y unas medias que terminaban en unos zapatos del mismo color que su traje, finalmente sobre su cabeza vestía una boina de un color oscuro. Mientras Shiage aun parecía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo la chica finalmente hablo mientras aun esbozaba una sonrisa

-Al final, prometí que regresaría

Después miro a Fremea que solo pudo emitir unas palabras

-¿Onee-chan?

* * *

**Bueno gente este es el primer fic del año y tal vez se pregunten como rayos le fue posible a Frenda sobrevivir a el Meltdowner de Shizuri, no se preocupen tengo esa parte cubierta. Verán la primera vez que escuche a hablar de Frenda fue en el fic crossover Suzumiya Haruhi no Index y se me hizo simpática, después investigue un poco mas y me entere de que faltaba un arco mas en la adaptación del anime para que saliera, investigue un poco mas y supe de que ella había salido un poco antes en el manga de railgun, investigue otro poco mas y supe que al final fue asesinada por Shizuri y finalmente investigue otro poco para enterarme de que tenia una hermana que era personaje secundaria en NT y la cual aun no sabe que su hermana esta muerta.**

**En fin lo que me motivo a hacer esta historia fue que según un spoiler del NT 9 ella saldría momentáneamente lo cual me motivo a pensar y por que no hago que sobreviva y así nació este fic, eso y también el sentimiento de que ambas hermanas son lo que conectan a la mayor parte de los personajes.**

**En fin espero que lo disfruten y se aceptan toda clase de comentarios, nos vemos a la próxima.**

**To Aru Majutsu no Index le pertenece a Kazuma Kamachi **


	2. Regreso

Shiage no podía dar crédito a lo que veía: la hermana mayor de Fremea la cual se supone estaba irremediablemente muerta se encontraba parada frente a el con una simple sonrisa como si nada de lo acontecido ese día de octubre hubiese pasado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Fremea se había tumbado sobre su hermana y esta le empezaba a reclamarle con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

-¡Whaaaaaaa, onee-chan baka, baka, baka, baka!

-Jeje, al final se puede saber por que tengo esta clase de recibimiento

-Nyaa Creí que te habías ido como Komaba-oniichan y que no volverías, en primer lugar creí que me habías abandonado y ni siquiera te molestaste en decirme donde estabas Frenda-oneechan baka

Frenda no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa al ver como su hermana la regañaba pero al mismo tiempo vio como esta con cada regaño soltaba un par de lagrimas dejando ver su sentimiento de tristeza por lo que simplemente puso su mano sobre su cabeza

-No te preocupes, después de todo te prometí que regresaría, por cierto...

Volteo a ver a Shiage que seguía sin decir nada

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

-o-

Shiage ya no sabia que decir, frente a el se encontraba Frenda Seivelun la hermana mayor de la chica que se supone se había encargado de proteger desde que regreso de Rusia después de la III guerra mundial debido a un encargo de uno de sus excompañeros de Skill-Out. Shiage recordaba como al principio la niña estuvo bajo el cuidado de Ritoku Komaba su antecesor como líder de Skill-Out pero sin embargo este desgraciadamente murió dejándolo a cargo de la pandilla y de un atentado terrorista para evitar la muerte de el y sus compañeros que termino siendo un fracaso y que finalmente hizo que dejara Skill-Out, después de dejar Skill-Out Shiage se encontró de nuevo con Frenda la cual le sugirió que para quitarse a los altos mandos de Ciudad Academia que lo perseguían debido a su atentado frustrado se uniera a la misma organización a la que ella pertenecía en el lado oscuro de la ciudad.

Después de pasar su prueba de admisión Shiage fue recibido en el equipo y comenzado a ser tratado como un lacayo por las compañeras de Frenda mas todo cambio cuando llego el día 9 de octubre en el que se dedico a proteger su vida y la de su amada de 3 niveles 5, sin embargo la mayor parte de gente que se enfrasco en esta lucha no lograron sobrevivir, incluyendo a Frenda que termino muriendo bajo el meltdowner de Shizuri Mugino o por lo menos eso creía.

Sin embargo Frenda a la que se supone vio muerta ese día, se encontraba ahora mismo frente a el jugando con su hermana en su departamento. Las preguntas inundaban su cabeza especialmente como sobrevivió a la letal habilidad de Shizuri y si realmente era ella o alguna clase de espía disfrazada que había enviado la ciudad cuyo objetivo era simplemente matarlo como ocurrió otras veces

-Y dime Hamazura, ¿que ha sido de tu vida?

Esta pregunta capto desapercibido a Hamazura por lo que no supo responder nada

-El gato te comió la lengua no es así

-¿Como se que eres tu?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Como se que tu eres la verdadera Frenda?

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el cual Shiage tenia clavada su mirada en Frenda que pareció no inmutarse con la pregunta, después de un par de minutos Frenda volvió a esbozar una sonrisa que honestamente preocupo un poco a Shiage

-Al final diría que no te ha ido muy bien, no te preocupes se la forma de convencerte de que realmente soy yo

Se inclino en la mesa a la vista de Shiage el cual no evito sentirse un poco incomodo

-Mugino tiene un pequeño muñeco el cual tiene que abrazar para poder dormir

Shiage no supo por corto tiempo que responder mas cuando pudo reaccionar soltó solo un sonido de duda ante lo que acababa de escuchar

-¿No me crees verdad, donde esta el cuarto de Mugino?

-Es el del fondo a la izquierda

Frenda se levanto de la mesa y se fue al cuarto de Shizuri seguida de Fremea y por un escarabajo blanco confundiendo mas a Shiage mas este decidió seguirla, cuando llego vio a la chica rubia buscando algo bajo los colchones de la cama. Cuando finalmente lo encontró saco de este un viejo muñeco el cual parecía estar muy descuidado el cual planto mas dudas en Shiage

-Al final Mugino casi me mata cuando me entere de este pequeñín y a no ser que quieras que haga lo mismo contigo debes mantener el secreto

Shiage no pudo evitar pensar en la ironia de lo que habia decho cuando Frenda le paso el muñeco el cual lo examino por todos lados viendo si realmente pertenecía a la nivel 5, lo cual comprobó viendo en la etiqueta el primer nombre de Shizuri ante lo cual no evito soltar una risa

-Créeme no se que me aterra mas de los niveles 5 sus poderes o sus obsesiones

-Al final te entiendo, pero si aun buscas pruebas tengo otras

Después de decir esto Frenda salio del cuarto y se dirigió a la bolsa que al parecer tenia con ella desde que llego al departamento de Shiage, saco un par de cosas y finalmente regreso con una fotografía la cual le entrego a Fremea. Esta no evito soltar una gran expresión de asombro y alegría al verla por lo que fue a mostrársela a Shiage

-Nyaaaa, es cierto en primer lugar si es Frenda-oneechan mira Hamazura

-Déjame verla

Shiage primero vio la parte de atrás de la foto la cual tenia un mensaje en un idioma que no entendió y después la volteo para ver la imagen de una pareja

-Nyaaa, son mama y papa, ¿los visitaste onee-chan?

-Originalmente planeaba ir en directo con ellos y regresar a Ciudad Academia un poco antes pero por ciertas complicaciones tarde mas de lo esperado, por cierto mandan saludos y piden que te cuides

-Por cierto Frenda siempre me lo he preguntado ¿donde viven tus padres o por lo menos la familia mas cercana?

-Italia

Ambas hermanas respondieron a la pregunta de Shiage y sin embargo este todavía no asimilaba que demonios hacia Frenda en Italia con su familia cuando el y la mayor parte de la gente que la conoció la creían muerta

-...Bien les parece sin nos sentamos a comer, debes de estar cansada por el viaje

-Bueno la verdad es que...

-...¿Ocurre algo?

-Si...no lo había notado pero este escarabajo me esta empezando a molestar

Shiage miro hacia la dirección en la que Frenda estaba viendo al insecto, inmediatamente recordó al chico que estaba con Fremea antes de que llegara Frenda y su extraña habilidad de convertirse en un escarabajo o viceversa por lo que inmediatamente supo quien era mas sin embargo un seco golpe hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos

-Maldito insecto

-¡Nygaaaa, onee-chan que haces!

Antes de que Fremea pudiera decir algo mas respecto al escarabajo Frenda soltó otro golpe con una vieja revista hacia la mesa a donde este había ido a parar, viendo como con cada golpe fallaba en matar al "insecto" Frenda empezaba a desesperarse mas y mas hasta que finalmente logro arrinconarlo en una esquina. Cuando estaba de darle un ultimo golpe Fremea y Shiage se le lanzaron encima haciendo que los tres cayeran en el piso.

-¡¿Al final que demonios creen que están haciendo?!

-¡No lo hagas onee-chan, no lastimes a escarabajo-san!

-¡Pero si es tan solo un simple insecto!

-Créenos Frenda es algo mas complicado que eso

-¡Es solo un maldito insecto Hamazura seguro hay cientos de ellos por aquí!

Mientras los tres chicos seguían discutiendo tratando de detener a Frenda, el escarabajo había salido de su rincón y se había situado sobre una silla

-Vaya forma de decir hola ¿no crees Seivelun?

Al escuchar a la voz que había dicho esto los tres chicos detuvieron su discusión, Frenda que aun se encontraba tumbada por Fremea y Shiage pudo apenas voltear para ver al chico que había dicho esto. Observo que era completamente de un color blanco de la cabeza a los pies, incluso su ropa era blanca y solo el color de sus ojos resaltaban en el, mas la reacción de duda de la rubia duraría poco ya que rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno sombrío y se podría decir amenazador

-¿Que rayos haces aquí?

-Que ahora es un crimen que un chico pueda visitar a un par de amigos

-¡No te hagas el gracioso y contéstame! ¿¡Que demonios haces aquí!?

El chico cambio su sonrisa a un semblante mas serio cuando la rubia volvió a preguntar mientras esta se levantaba del piso

-Se podría decir que ahora vivo aquí

-Se que a veces Hamazura puede ser tachado de idiota ¡pero ni el es tan tonto para dejar que alguien como tu se quede a vivir aquí, quiero que te largues de mi vista Kakine!

-Creo que no estas muy consciente de con quien estas hablando

-Créeme lo estoy, Dark Matter

El chico en cuestión era Teitoku Kakine mejor conocido como Dark Matter y el segundo esper mas poderoso de Ciudad Academia después de el Accelerator capaz de controlar el escaso elemento de la materia oscura a voluntad propia y exlider del grupo mercenario SCHOOL eternos rivales de las compañeras de Frenda, sin embargo debido a distintos hechos ocurridos entre octubre y noviembre el esper conocido como Teitoku Kakine paso a ser una entidad formada por la materia oscura que el controlaba dándole su característico color blanco y la habilidad de principalmente transformarse en un escarabajo y vicecersa

Frenda a pesar de todo tenia muy presente en su memoria a Teitoku como sinónimo de desconfianza y odio por lo que no creería nada de lo que el le dijera

-¿Al final estas sordo? ¡dije que te largaras!

-Y yo ya creo haberte dicho que vivo aquí

-Uhm...onee-chan

-Uh ¿Que ocurre Fremea?

-Kakine-oniichan dice la verdad

-¿Que? ¿Esto debe de ser una broma verdad Hamazura?

Frenda volteo a ver a Shiage el cual simplemente negó con la cabeza lo cual hizo que finalmente la rubia explotara de rabia

-¡EN SERIO DEJAS QUE ESTE ASESINO, INSECTO Y DESGRACIADO VIVA CON USTEDES! ¡Que piensan Takitsubo, Kinuhata y Mugino de esto, tan siquiera saben que el esta cerca de ellas!

-¡Nyaaa, en primer lugar no insultes a onii-chan!

-En segundo las chicas están conscientes de que Kakine vive con nosotros, hasta ahora esto no ha representado ningún peligro para nosotros por lo que se quedara aquí te guste o no

-...Esta bien, pero escucha Fremea a partir de ahora dormirás con Hamazura, entendido

-Sabes para tu información he cambiado, no me puedes tratar como un monstruo

-Créeme cuando digo que al final y lo digo como experiencia que alguien como tu nunca cambia. Nos vemos mañana Hamazura cuida muy bien a Fremea

-¿Te vas otra vez onee-chan?

-Solo por ahora tengo que recuperar clases por lo que me tengo que ir a vivir a unos dormitorios que me asignaron para ello

Fremea no pudo evitar soltar un puchero que hizo que se le dibujara una leve sonrisa en Frenda

-Oye no pongas esa cara, sabes estando en Italia conseguí un pequeño regalo para ti

Frenda saco de su bolso una caja rectangular que le entrego a Fremea, como el paquete solo tenia un moño Fremea pudo ver que era no pudo evitar soltar una expresión de alegría al ver que era una copia de _Blood and Destroy II_

-¡Muchas gracias onee-chan!

-No te acostumbres mucho sabes, esto solo es una forma de disculparme por irme por tanto tiempo sigo creyendo que alguien como tu se debería alejar de estos juegos

Fremea sin nada mas que decir abrazo a su hermana lo cual la tomo a esta por sorpresa

-Me alegra que regresaras onee-chan

-A mi también

Dejando a su hermana le dio una ultima mirada a Shiage y otra ultima mirada amenazadora a Teitoku para finalmente dejar el departamento

-o-

Había pasado tan solo un par de horas desde su regreso a Ciudad Academia y Frenda se había llevado varias sorpresas en el día destacando principalmente su encuentro con Teitoku y como su hermana lo había defendido, seguramente mañana tendría mucho que explicar no solo a Shiage sino también a sus antiguas compañeras de equipo y probablemente al odioso de Kakine pero eso podría esperar ademas también ella tenia que ponerse al corriente de lo que había ocurrido en Ciudad Academia sin llamar mucho la atención. Al pasar unos minutos llego a su dormitorio asignado, después de cenar finalmente se cambio a sus pijamas y se dedico a descansar de tantas emociones tan solo en un día, después de todo tenia que dormir bien ya que mañana seria un día igual de agitado.

* * *

**Buenas gente, después de poco mas de un mes casi inactividad he vuelto con la segunda parte de esta historia que a pesar de todo sigue en pie y que algún día va a tener un final. Si se lo preguntan si las demás historias que también he escrito van a llegar a su fin principalmente por que son solo historias cortas pero que debido a ciertas circunstancias tardan en salir.**

**Pero en fin dejen reviews si quieren aquí es bienvenido toda clase de comentarios (incluyendo los que hablen sobre mis horrores gramaticales) puede que dentro de un par de días tenga listo el siguiente capitulo por lo que manténganse en sintonia.**

**Con tan solo dos cosas por decir les digo: gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer los desvarios de un simple chico que no tiene nada mejor que hacer y**

******To Aru Majutsu no Index y sus personajes le pertenece a Kazuma Kamachi**


End file.
